Untitled chapter 1
by Santiago'sGirl1985
Summary: Peace is short lived as a mission goes wrong for Baird and Sam. Their raven goes down in the middle of the forest injured. Unable to get out, they have to survive a night until the rest of Delta Squad can come get them. Sorry i just couldn't think of a good name. Review and if you have any idea for a name please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Smoke filled the cargo bay of the raven as it made it's way in a dangerous downward spiral. Inside Baird and Same struggled to keep from being thrown out.

Bair struggled to breath as he stuck his head out, only to immeadly regret it. The trees were getting closer and closer, and at a very fast speed. He looked over to where he last saw Sam.

He couldn't really say that they were friends. Sam always annoyed him, but like him, she was a Gear.

"Sam!" He had to yell to be heard. "We are going to have to jump!"

"What? Are you crazy!"

"Do you have any ideas then?"

He could see taht she was uncertain. Shit, he was uncertain, but he wanted to live.

"Look." Baird now stood in front of her, his eyes burned. "There is a good chance that we will survigve, but we have to time it just right."

Sam gritted her teeth as the ground got dangerously closer. It was only half a minute, but it seemed like an eturnaty.

Without another hesitation, Sam grabbed Baird's hand and they jumped as faar as they could from the burning raven.

"Oh shit!" Baird felt himself flailing as the trees rapidly came up to meet them.

They hit the trees hard at a speed that was unsafe. As they continued to fall, branches scraped them drawing blood. Everything seemed to be so clear at that very moment.

Baird was vaguely aware of his head connecting with a thick branch knocking him out. His whole body became limp as his body bounced off each branch and hit the ground with a dull thud.

Sam felt her breath leave her lungs in a woosh as her stomach connected with a brach. For several minutes, she laid there, struggling to catch her breath. For several minutes, she laid there, struggling to catch her breath.

"Baird?"

Nothing

"Baird?"

When there was still no reply, Sam became worried. Quickly she jumped the rest of the way down.

"BAIRD!"

A soft groan cought her attention and she quickly turned.


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled Chapter 2

Same disclaimer as the first, I don't own characters, places, weapons, ect ect ect

I want to thank my new friend for being the first to place a review on my fanfiction and for helping come up with a name. It has made me really happy to hear that somebody has enjoyed this story, and I am working hard to get more chapters written up as fast as I can

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

Untitled Chapter 2

Baird laid in a crumpled heap on the grass, a deep gash on his head and the green blades of grass under him stained crimson. Same kneeled beside him, being careful not to injure him any further.

"Baird! Come on Baird, please open your eyes already!"

Same looked up to see the sun was already beginning to set beyond the horizon and that was a big problem! With Baird injured and unconscious, they were already sitting ducks, but with no light and limited ammo, they were good as dead.

"Perfect…."

As she removed her chest armor, Sam felt a stabbing pain in her chest. Either she broke some ribs, or they were pretty bruised.

"Perfect…It just gets better and better…"

Being careful not to agitate her injuries, she removed her armor, tore a large portion of the bottom of her once white shirt and wrapped it around Baird's head wound.

'The ground is probably not the safest place to be right now…."

Looking up at the trees, she tried to find a place that they could stay for the night. It wouldn't be easy, but it was either find a safe place to stay, or be picked off by the Lambent.

Carefully she removed Baird's armor, checking for any more injuries as she did she did, she found that they both had mostly scratches and bruises.

Gathering vines from a tree, Sam braided them together, tied the armor together and hung them from a high branch. Just across the way, she found a small cave that would be the perfect hiding place for the night.

She just hoped that no enemy would come across them by accident. Baird laid at the back wall while Sam tended to a small fire that would give her just enough light to see, but not too much that it would attract any enemies.

All she could do now was just wait and pray that they weren't going to freeze to death.

Nobody would be looking for them in the dark. Too dangerous. With limited vision and no knowledge where the Lambent would attack from, there was no choice but to wait for first light. To make things worse, they lost their radios.

Sam held her hands over the small flame to warm them. What little light the fire did produce reflected off their armor which hung not far from where she sat now.

"Shit…"

For several minutes, she listened to Baird's deep breaths. At least he was getting some rest.

The forest around them was silent, which would normally bother her, but Baird's steady breathing lulled her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Untitled Chapter 3

I have worked a long time to get this chapter out as well. I am very happy to know that somebody is enjoying the chapter. I didn't expect to get chapter 3 up so soon. I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.

Untitled chapter 3

Sam bolted up startled by the howling off in the distance. Her small campfire had long went out, leaving her chilled to the shivered and ran her hands up and down her arms, in attempt to get warm.

About a minute later she realized that there was something missing behind her. Quickly she turned around to find that Baird was nowhere in sight.

Immediately she got to her feet, wincing in pain. "Bai-"

The sound of footsteps coming from a group of trees caught her attention. Her hand flew to her sidearm and she was had it aimed in the direction she heard the sound.

Baird came into view with his hands in the air. "A little jumpy?"

"Baird…"

"You fell asleep and I had to use the bathroom."

"Oh…"

Baird moved slower than normal as he made his way toward her. He looked a little stiff as he sat down across from her.

"It's cold…"

Sam gave him a dirty look as she once again started the fire.

Before Baird could say anything else she spoke up again. "No we have to keep the fire small. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention to ourselves"

Baird did a little pout that made Sam's heart do a little flutter. She never knew Baird could ever pull off such a look.

"Then what's the point of having the fire?"

"To give us a little warmth and let us see any enemies that are near by."

She added a few small pieces of wood to the fire and immediately felt a little warmer.

Several minutes of silence stretched out between them. The sound of the wood popping was the only thing that broke the silence.

"Sam?"

"Hm?"

"Where's the armor?"

She pointed out into the darkness and Baird followed her finger to a slight glare coming up from the high branches.

"Hm…"

"I might have to let the fire burn out again. It's not going to last much longer before the sun is going to rise."

Sam shivered.

"Cold."

"Yeah, and the small collection of wood I had is about to go out…"

They both stared at the flames as it slowly shrank and soon after burned out… The air around them quickly became cold, chilling them all the way to the bone, making them both feel like they would never get warm again.

"You're shivering." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yeah."

Slowly Baird stood, stepping around the pile of burnt wood and reached out toward Sam.

"Baird?"

He took her hand, pulled her to her feet and took her to the back of the cave.

"Baird what …"

He didn't say anything as he sat down, pulling her down beside him. He could feel her whole body trembling.

Same stared off into the darkness. She was taken by surprise when a pair of large warm arms wrapped around her.

Baird didn't even look at her but held her firmly against his side.

They were silent for several minutes. Their body temperature slowly began to rise.

"How long do you think it will take for them to find us?"

Baird looked down at her."Dunno, but we aren't in any condition to carry our armor and wonder the forest just to try to find the base."

"That's true."

Sam rested her head against his chest, and listened to his steady heartbeat. She was lulled to sleep as he pulled closer to his warm well chiseled chest .

For several minutes, Baird stared off into the darkness, deep in thought. His light blue eyes scanned the area for any hostiles.

"Sam I…" He stopped mid-sentence when he realized that she had fallen asleep. He smiled.

Settling down for a long wait, Baird rested his head against Sam's and let himself relax. Her soft breathing was relaxing, and before he knew it, he too had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Untitled Chapter 4

Marcus elad Delta Squad through the forest in search of Sam and Baird. Nobody got any rest that night as they prepaired and planned for a long day of walking.

"Do you think they're alive, Marcus?"

Marcus glanced at Dom. "Yeah. Baird is smart, he is probably with Sam hidden somewhere."

Even Col Hoffman was there to assist.

"Man, I really hope that Baird's okay."

Cole was really worried. He and Baird had been friends since they first joined the cog.

"It will take time." Hoffman said. "We have found the down raven, but no bodies which means that they didn't die in the crash."

It was obvious that Marcus and Baird were not friends, but he was a fellow Gear. That meant that he would not stop looking for him.

Marcus looked over at Dom. No words exchanged, but just the glance had said so much.

*earlier that day*

The sun was jus begining to rise, casting long shadows over the island and warmnig the cold morning air.

col Hoffman, Bernie and most of Delta Squad and a large group of Gears gathered together to search for Baird adn Sam.

"KR-5 will be taking off soon to find the down raven. As soon as she finds it, she'll radio in the coordinates and we can go from there."

Both Maruis and Dom stood off to the side and watched everybody.

Nobody had really slept the night the Raven went down. It was as if everybody held their breath and said a silent prayer.

Marcus seemed really tense today. His whole body was stiff, and his hands were clinched at his ides.

Everybody was quiet as they waited for the call and when it finally did, everybody was silent. The coordinates were given...right in the middled of a Lambent infested forest...

Marcus and Dom shared another quick glance. Hopefully Baird and Sam weren't dead.

"Alright." Hoffman said. "Let's move out! We will start at the crash site and slowly fan out. Keep an eye out!"

The wreck was still smoldering when they arrived. Parts were scattered everywhere.

"Man..." Dom said. "But the only body here is the pilot."

Marcus stood beside him. "They they at least alive when the Raven hit the ground."

Dom pulled out his map and scanned the area. Luckily the island isn't too big.

"Alright!" Hoffman said. "Stay in groups, the dead zones and stalks aren't toof ar away. Do not go into the dead zone."

"Ready Marcus?"

"...yeah."

Hoffman watched as Marcus and Dom walked away. Bernie knew that what happened between him and Marcus still haunted him.

"Ready Vic?"

Hoffman turned to Bernie. "Yeah."

The air got warm quickly for early Spring. If it wasn't for the dead zones, nobody could tell that awr had been going on for more than fifteen years. None of the island's inhababantants had known of it.

On Emergence Day, all communications had been completely cut off and they had continued to live comfortably while the rest of Sera was pratically blasted off the map.

Now, what was left of the Cog was on their little island, an island that was slowly falling apart.

If something really terrible happened to the island, where would they go then...?


	5. Chapter 5

Untitled Chapter 5

A soft clicking noise broke the silence just before the sun completely lit up the sky. The two sleeping Gears inside the cave never heard it creep closer and closer.

Sam had slid further down, until her head was resting in Baird's lap. They still slept peacefully, so exhausted from the long constant fighting. Their exhaustion had put them in such a deep sleep that any non-extream noise would wake them up.

Baird's dirty blond hair nolonger spiked up, some strands of blond hair had been stained with blood. The make-shift bandage around his head had been stained and shifted some during the night, exposing a small portion of his injury.

Tick...tick...tick...tick...

Slowly it creeps closer to it's unexpected victoms and still they continued to sleep.

A small glowing barly lights up the ground around the Lambent Ticker as it passes by the tree that had the armor hanging from it.

As the sun slowly begain to rise, the sun shone on the armor which reflected onto Baird's face. He groanedand shifted slightly as he tried to get away from the warm bright light.

He groaned and shifted to get more comfortable. Both his butt and back made themselves known with a sharp pain. He tensed.

The sudden movement startled Sam, and she quickly sat up. Her ribs protested at the sudden movement and she hissed in pain.

The noise woke Baird and his eyes flew open.

"Sam?"

Slowly she turned and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Sam's short dark hair was messy, sticking up in diffeent directions. She wasn't the same, loud Sam when he had first met her.

"The sun is finally up." Baird said. "Let's hope that people are looking for us.'

"they will."

"How do you know?"

Sam smiled. "Because Cole.

Baird smiled. "Good ol' Cole. We both joined after E-Day. He has saved my ass many times. I don't know what I would do without him."

"It sounds like you two are pretty close."

"Yeah. We have been together since the begining. He and I have each other's backs."

Sam ran her fingers through her hair. "What did he save you from getting your ass beat up because you opened your big mouth?"

"Yeah...pretty much..."

Sam chuckled. "Why am I not suprised."

Baird stood and streached, causing his back to pop. He reached out to give Sam a hand up.

"Thanks."

"Let's get out of here..."

"Good idea..."

Tick tick tick tick tick

Baird grabbed Sam's arm. "Shhh. Do you hear that?"

"Ticker?"

"Probably Lambant Ticker. Let's get the hell out of here."

They ssilently turned off the safty to their side arms and carefully made their way to the front of the cave.

"Keep an eye out. We need to stay to one side and make it out of this stupid forest."

Carefully they made their way toward the front of the cave.

"Clear." Baird Whispered.

They made their way across the clearing and lowered their armor from the branch.

"Okay, let's start heading North. We flew south for a while so my guess is that if we just head North for a while, we will eventually get to the shore or the base."

Tick tick tick tick tick

"Oh crap!"

Baird grabbed Sam's hand and they took off through the trees, the branches scratching their face and arms.

Baird glanced over his shoulder to see hundreds of Lambent tickers rapidly approaching.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!"

"Just keep going!"

They begain to weave through the trees hoping to get some distance between them and the tickers.

The tickers rapidly gathered ground, rapidly getting closer and closer. All at once, they made a high pitch sound.

"Not good."

"Jump!" Baird pulled Sam suddenly to right, just in time to advoid the first round of explosions.

"We are so screwed!" Baird quickly stood, pulling Sam to her feet. "Come on!"

Once again they were running and once again the tickers were getting closer. There was no way they could keep up this pace for a long time.

They made a quick left, which gave them only a little distance, but that didn't last very long.

"So what now, Baird? You're the smart one, right?"

"Not now..."

They kept weaving, but nothing worked. Then they made another left only to skild to a halt.

Baird and Sam now found themselves at the top ov a ver large cliftand surrounded by hundred of small, very dangerous enemies.

"Oh fuck..."

"Good job, Baird! Now what do we do?"

All at once, hundreds of high pitched whines filled the air. Baird and Sam turned quickly toward the approaching danger.

Baird's baby blue eyes scanned the area for any escape route, only to find that there was none.

He said a silent prayer and hoped for a quick and painless death.

The story is finished it's just typing it up and getting it all up tonight i've actually been a little distracted. LOL I've had drunk entertainment and I had to stop and record it hahaha the things I do for laughs. I am working hard to get this all posted. Thank you all who read this and all those who have written reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Untitled Chapter 9

The sound of loud gunfire filled the air, so loud that it was deafening, followed by explosions. Both Baird and Sam were covered in a warm sticky substance.

They opened their eyes to see hundreds of Gears firing away. Some shouted angerly. In front, Col Hoffman, Bernie, Anya, and Delta Squad lead the Gears.

"Keep firing!" Hoffman shouted. "Don't let them escape!"

With each explosion, several more tickers were taken watched as the enemies became fewer and fewer."

The ground became more and more stained with the golden liquid.

After several long minutes of ear-shattering gunfire and explosions, everything went silent. Baird hoped the fight was over and not that he became deaf.

"Man am I glad to see you guys." Baird put a finger in his ear. "But I think I'm deaf now."

Dam slappedBaird across the back. "Man Baird you look like shit!" He sniffed and made a face. "and smell like it too."

Baird opened his mouth to say something, but Sam cut him off.

"Thanks. I was begining to think that we weren't going to make it."

Cole walked up and slapped him on the back. "Damn Damon! You had us all worried."

Baird just shrugged.

He wouldn't say it, but he was really glad taht he and Sam were still alive. He was glad for Cole too. Cole is his closest friend after all."

"Com on." Marcus turned around. "Let's head back."

Cole madea face and Baird smiled.

He had no idea what he would do without Cole.

The ride back to the base seemed to take forever. Baird's entire body hurt, he even hurt in places he didn't know could hurt. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and instanly fell asleep, lulled by the Raven's engin.

Across from him, Sam sat and watched him sleep. They had been on quite the adventure, leaving her feel so exhausted.

She had no idea when she had fallen asleep, but a short time later, Anya had been waking her up with a gentle shake.

"Hey Sam, we're here."

"Thanks Anya."

She yawned and streached, feeling several pops throughout her back and she groaned. Across the way, Baird watched her with curious eyes.

After this, was everything going back to the way it was? Would he be the scarcastick pain that he once was?

"Ready Sam?" He looked down at her.

"Oh yea."

Carefully they stepped off the Raven and made their way to see Doc Haymen. many of the Gears that got left behind surrounded them and begain to applod.

Both Baird and Sam felt a little self concous. As they walked, people welcomed them back and gave them pats on the back.

Sam smiled at baird. "Well, it's not muchof a home, but Welcome home."

Baird smiled too." "Yeah, welcoem home."

THE END

Thank you all for reading and giving me reviews. It has been almost 10 years since I have written anything so it's not as good as I use to be, but thank you for reading still and letting me know what you think.


End file.
